The Horrors of War Madara x OC
by HinokamiUchiha-sama
Summary: The Warring States era was a horrific time to be alive. You have a choice to kill or be killed. This story is not only one of sorrow and suffering but also one of love and revelation. Madara and Kiyomi may have been destined to be apart as they were born into opposing clans; however, how far can natural tendency and cruel fate be warped? This world is merciless after all...


The battlefield is a gruesome scene that no soul should ever have to lay eyes upon. Clashes of metal and cries of agony can be heard for miles but occasionally, there would only be an eerie silence. Countless lives had been taken on this blood soaked muddy landscape, nothing grew here, the trees in the surrounding area were snapped and twisted, the few brave blades of brown grass were barely visible as they had been mixed and trodden into the thick wet mud. Nothing lived here. There were many puddles of various sizes, some were vast like ponds, they were never clear, they were either brown, black or crimson red. Most had not come from the rain. And if you looked closely enough, which you are advised not to do, you can make out shapes. At First it just looks like lumps of mud that have gathered up from being pushed around but really those shapes are the end product of a battle, where the majority of the body may have been taken away (sometimes not the case) but parts get left behind to rot. This is evident in the light breeze. There is a biting chill to the air, and there is a stench that grabs you by the throat and threatens to choke you until you leave, for some, this is enough to finish a life. As you get further to the edge of the battlefield, the smell fades to wet mud and smoke.

Today, the sky is crying. I feel sorry for the sky, it has to see so much. I gaze tiredly out of the small window at the grey covering of cloud. It's like the sky is crying under a cloud blanket. Daddy is out in the sky's tears. He always is, I'm told it is because he is important and has to lead our clan. My mummy went out sometimes as she was a healer but we spent lots of time together in here, she would play with me and bake cookies and teach me how to read and write. We would sometimes make up funny stories and laugh for hours. She was always smiling. Then if daddy came home before I was asleep, we would all sit together, sometimes in front of the fire and we liked to stay like that for a while.

My stomach growled. I haven't had breakfast or lunch today. Mummy isn't here. Daddy was angry this morning, he told me she was killed while she was doing her medical job when I was asleep. I loved my mummy. Daddy told me not to cry, for crying showed that I was weak. I listen to him. I love my daddy.

Im so hungry. I walked away from the window into the kitchen to begin my search. I took hold of the wooden handle and pulled, it was stiff but it creaked open. It was full of cleaning products, I turned to the other one, I pulled the handle but it wouldn't budge. I tried again...nothing and again but it stayed firmly shut. I looked up at the third and final cupboard, it was so high. My stomach told me to open it. I clambered onto the counter and reached up, I could just touch the handle, it opened with a tug. I couldn't see the contents so i felt around, it was dusty, my hand came into contact with something hard and cold. I tried to pull it to me but I couldn't grab it in time and it slipped over the side. I watched as the white object fell to floor. The crash pierced through the silence of the house, shards of pale china flung in different directions. I slowly got down off of the counter and stared hopelessly at the smashed plate. I crouched down and picked up a large piece, the sharp edge sliced through the palm of my hand. Immediately, I let go of it, sending it back to the floor to break even more. A single crimson droplet fell with it, staining the disfigured white blade. I wiped my hand on my blue top and went back to the window.

The sky was still crying, when will it stop? It was very dark now, I could only see a light in the far distance. I could hear footsteps, they were getting louder, they were splashing through the mud. Splash. Splash. Splash. Splash. There was a noise at the door then it opened and let in a large gust of wind. It slammed shut with a crash. I didn't move, I turned my head towards the new noise. The figure took off his shoes and armor and stood silently looking at the ground. I shifted and walked slowly over, I could smell earth and...wet metal. I looked up at him, his clothes and hair was dripping. He looked sad. But I was happy daddy was home. I reached for his hand and took it in mine, he was cold. It stung me, I forgot about the cut. He sighed and his gaze shifted from the floor to me. We didn't move for a while, I didn't dare make a sound. Suddenly he sighed and walked past me. I looked at him, he was holding his right side. The wound was clearly visible in the darkness. Usually mummy would heal him and everything would fine. I looked down at the wet pile of black metal, it was scratched and bent, a puddle had formed beneath it. The tap began to run so I walked back into the kitchen. Daddy was stood at the sink wiping a rugged wet red cloth on his side. The smashed china was littered over the floor. I watched daddies actions, he stopped what he was doing, he was looking at his hand, it was shining dark red. That was neither his nor his foes blood. It was mine. He exhaled and held out the red and grey cloth to me without making an attempt to turn. I looked at it, I don't want that. After a few seconds when I didn't take it he faced me and crouched down to my level. I just stood watching him. I was tired. He took my sore hand and brought out a bandage from his pocket, slowly he wrapped it around my hand. The tap was still running. He stood up and looked down at me "Kiyomi. Go to bed, tomorrow is going to be hard" He whispered

I nodded slowly "Ok daddy" with that I made my way to my room. No lights were on, it was cold and quiet. _I guess I'm not going to eat today_ I thought as I got into bed.


End file.
